Blade of Justice
Blade of Justice is a 2.1 Extreme Demon created by Manix648, LaserBlitz, and Knobbelboy. It was finally verified by RicoLP on July 3, 2017. Before this occured, Sunix was verifying it, getting 45% as his record, and earlier TrusTa was, with his record also being 45% before handing the level over to Sunix. It is considered to be the "spiritual" sequel of A Bizarre Phantasm, just like Bloodbath was for Cataclysm. The original, unnerfed version of the level, was planned to be even harder than Bloodlust, but Manix later ordered RicoLP to nerf it in order to get it out. Therefore, it currently sits at #27 on the Official Extreme and Insane Demons Ranking List. Description This level has a mostly blue, black white color scheme, the exception being LaserBlitz's part, which has some purple mixed in. Unlike A Bizarre Phantasm, however, this level uses Betrayal of Fear by Goukisan, a sequel of the famous song Betrayal of Fate by the same composer. Gameplay The level starts off with a half speed robot sequence, with the creators' names showing up. This first sequence is core-like, and lasts quite a while. At the end, there is a sword and text saying "Are you worthy?" Next, the player enters a very difficult ship sequence created by Laserblitz, involving a lot of up-and-down flying and avoiding moving sawblades. After this, is an extremely difficult wave segment by Manix648. After this, the player enters a long triple speed mini-ship straight fly sequence with text saying "Let's Go!" right at the beginning. There is also text saying "Pierce through all matter" at the end of the ship sequence. Afterwards, the player enters a short ball section with numerous pulsing decorations and then a brief UFO segment with some jump orbs. Next is a dual wave reminiscent of Betrayal of Fate (by Weoweoteo). Then is a short dual ship designed in mostly black and white coloring and a smiley face in the middle of the section. Next is a triple speed cube segment, with text saying Go!, and a sun like object in the top right corner. This section involves quickly tapping numerous jump orbs. After that, the player enters is a short auto segment, where the player flips around via invisible gravity portals while the level's name is shown. Next, the player enters a mixed dual which Dual Kiki has called the most difficult part of the level. Then comes a brief but difficult triple speed mini wave segment. Then, the player enters a half speed cube segment and ship sequence made by Knobbelboy where the words "Take a break" are presented along with one of the 'blades' he made. Next is Manix648 once again, with what is probably the most well-known part of the level; a very tight UFO section with a black hole in the background as well as illuminating black decorations and portals. The part ends with a very short mini ship tunnel with a couple of gears placed to make it more difficult. The screen fades to become white, and the player enters an insanely tight swing copter segment, which requires next-to-perfect timing. After this comes Lazerblitz's part, which switches game-modes very frequently. It starts off with a tight wave segment, then goes into a brief ship sequence and then a UFO (used as a transition in itself), a ship, and another wave. Next is a ball and ship sequence with numerous moving blocks. Last is a straight fly ship segment. Then, the level ends, with text saying "Manix," "Laserblitz," "Verified by RicoLP," and "Blade art by Knobblelboy," as well as the Blade at the very end. Walkthrough Trivia * Multiple parts of the level looked different before, and some of which had completely different game-play compared to the current version of the level. ** The first robot part looked slightly different in the past. The ship sequence that follows featured different game-play and slightly repetitive design. ** The part that comes after the dual wave segment was a normal wave part that extended until the cube segment that follows. **The mixed dual parts had darker designs in the past, and there was no background effect. **The slow part before the dubbed "black hole" part was essentially Manix648's part from Yatagarasu (where he was kicked) pasted in the level and then colored blue. ** According to older leaked copies, the part that comes after the swing-copter part was supposed to be another dual part. * The level has gone through numerous different verifiers in its lifetime. ** Quantum was the first person set to verify it. He insisted however, that the level was too hard for him, so he passed the verification to Dual KiKi. ** Dual KiKi, after playing for a while, decided that it was the best for him to pass the level to someone else, as his grades in school are getting worse. ** TrusTa became the next verifier, making significant progress. After a while, however, he decided to pass the level to Sunix. His highest record before passing it was 45%. ** Sunix, too, made quick progress verifying the level. However, his PC could not handle the extreme detail of the level, even with Low Detail Mode activated. The level once was again given to the next verifier, which was Acharne (the latter is the current verifier at the given moment). Like TrusTa, he had a high score of 45%, and has went from 49% to 100% using start positions. ** Acharne can just try to use the low detail trick by putting everything in the level on high detail. (this might crash mobile users). Category:Collabs Category:User Created Levels Category:Upcoming Levels Category:2017 Levels Category:2016 Levels Category:Levels with mixed duals Category:Extra Long Levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:2.1 Levels Category:Stages with Mixed Duals